


Legend of the Twin Stars

by brotherskywalker



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Break Up, Brother/Sister Incest, Divine Twins, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Ficathon, Generational Incest, Happy Ending, Incest, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest, The Force, Time Skips, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/pseuds/brotherskywalker
Summary: Alderaan has a tradition--twins are of the divine, a manifestation of duality. Especially male/female twins--they are manifestations of perfect balance and male/female energies in harmony. Leia's perspective of Luke shifts dramatically when she learns the truth... but knowing her destiny brings about a whole new host of complications.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousVow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousVow/gifts).



> Written for AnonymousVow for the first ever Luke/Leia Fanfiction Exchange! This was a real joy to write, I'm so glad I got your prompt.
> 
> Huge thanks to StaringAtTheTwinsSuns for helping me beta!
> 
> Originally uploaded 16 May 2018, updated date to reflect the release of the fics on June 1st.

"Was he devastated?"

Leia deeply sighs as she braids her hair, focusing her displeased attention on Han in the mirror as he dresses behind her. Their cabin on the New Republic freighter just isn't big enough for both of them, she thinks. "I wish you'd stop doing that."

"Mmm?"

"Act like we've been having a conversation. Was who devastated? About what?"

"Sorry. Figured you'd know what I meant. Luke. When he found out you were his sister."

It's a stupid question, and Leia resumes braiding her hair. "How should I know?" She finds herself staring at her reflection, and regrets how sharp that came out. Her tone is a little softer when she continues. "Truthfully, we haven't really talked about it since..." She shakes her head clear. "Why would he be devastated?"

Han makes a face. "You know why. He was crazy about you."

Leia lowers her gaze as she begins to twist the braid around her hair, wondering why Han pushing Luke's desires into the past tense rubs her the wrong way. "Maybe that's why we haven't talked about it." She begins stabbing pins into her hair, to hold the braid in place. Her own feelings about Luke are complicated too, and that was true even before she knew they were siblings. "He seemed happy enough last time we spoke. We've both lost so much... it's wonderful to know we have a family again."

"It's pretty damn amazing. I didn't see it at first, you know?"

Leia's gaze goes briefly to the ceiling, begging the universe for patience, and waits for him to say the rest of his thoughts. When he doesn't provide them, she gives in, like she has so many times before, prompting, "See _what_?"

"The resemblance. I thought twins were supposed to look alike."

Leia closes her eyes, near exasperation. "Fraternal twins don't necessarily look alike, and anyway, we aren't twins. Vader may have been our father, but our mothers were probably two very unfortunate women in the same place at the wrong time."

"Huh." Han sits heavily on the bed, pulling on his boots. "You sure about that? Luke said you were twins."

At those words, Leia twists around to stare at him. Her hands in her hair have stopped pinning, and her heart has begun a funny gallop in her chest. "What? When?"

Surprised at her reaction, Han shrugs. "It's just what he said, the other day when I asked him about it. You didn't know?" His eyes on her are unusually steady. "Maybe he's wrong."

"He said we're _twins_? How does he know?" How could he possibly know that?

Throwing his hands up, Han shrugs. "I figured it was some Jedi thing." He stands up, suddenly acting uncomfortable, and stomps his boots a bit for a better fit. "C'mon, sweetheart. We gotta get going. We'll be landing soon."

Han's out the door, leaving Leia sitting there, her mind reeling, her heart racing. Twins? She swallows hard, swiveling her chair back around to stare at her reflection in the ship's little mirror. " _Twins_?" She feels something tingling inside her, and it bubbles up within, emerging as a giddy, disbelieving laugh.  
\--

They knew.

Her parents--her _real_ parents--they knew. They must've known. Of course they couldn't tell her the truth, but they'd _prepared her_. They'd read her the stories of Alderaan's myths, and her favorite had always been the _Legend of the Twin Stars_. She'd been raised to idolize the royal twins in Alderaan's history, too; to notice how just and compassionate their rule had been. She'd been taught to pay close attention to how prosperous and peaceful their reigns were. Royal Divine Twins--a set of male and female twins born into the monarchy--only came around maybe once every three hundred years, but when they did, without fail, their dual reigns were always the most celebrated and successful in history.

Bail and Breha must have adopted her knowing she had a twin brother. They must have adopted her with the hope that one day the twins would reunite to fulfill their destiny: to rule Alderaan together, as Divine Twins, joined in mind, body and spirit. They were the hope that even amidst the Galactic War such special twins could bring peace and prosperity to Alderaan, like the Divine Twins in the past always had. 

Bail and Breha had known, and they had hoped.

Leia had the proof of it now, spread out before her on a dozen different data pads. She hadn't gone to Luke, or followed Han, much to the chagrin of the attendees of the New Republic meeting she was meant to make an appearance at. Instead, she'd left the ship the moment they landed and immediately began researching as soon as she got to her quarters. So much information had been lost in the wars and the intervening nearly quarter century, but her clearance was high enough, and the war over enough, that she could find the clues to what she was looking for. 

The records didn't have pictures, didn't say what happened to the babies, but under the highest encryption she found the names of the parents--Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala Naberrie!--and that it resulted in a double birth of one male and one female. 

Twins.

"We're _twins_ ," she whispers, touching the text on the screen.

She allows herself to embrace the euphoria bubbling up inside her for a few moments. She's eight again, a princess falling in love with her beloved twin brother, ruling Alderaan with all the grace and dignity of her heirs long past. It was a common childhood fantasy her parents had encouraged, and one she knew was played out in households all over Alderaan. Divine Twins weren't reserved just for royalty; any house that had such a dual birth was considered blessed and encouraged to raise the twins to belong solely to each other. It was almost always a prosperous union. 

She had indulged in those dreams--and later fantasies--well into her teens. The thought of ruling Alderaan alongside her _actual_ twin--and that actual twin being _Luke_ and not some unknown stranger--fills her with such light and love and righteousness that she almost wants to scream from the rooftops about the revelation. 

The moment passes moments later, and reality washes in waves of sadness over her. Alderaan is gone. And while Luke might have once been attracted to her, she doesn't know if that feeling remains. What she does know is that the galaxy at large doesn't share Alderaan's unique outlook on Divine Twins. Alderaan itself, like the rest of the Core worlds, had a fairly strict policy against incest that, for reasons that Leia's never really thought about, had never applied to Divine Twins. They are, after all, Divine. She doesn't think Tatooine has any such traditions, and even if it did, she's not sure how Luke would feel about any of it.

And then there's Han.

She loves Han, there's no doubt in her mind about that, but in the weeks since the end of the war--and even before learning about having a brother--she's felt more and more like she loves him but that she's not in love with him. There's a kind of comfort she's achieved with both Luke and Han that's been born from months-- _years_ \--on the run alone together. They have become her closest friends; at times her _only_ friends. Her need for companionship--to not be _alone_ \--has pushed her to do things she'd never do in other situations.

She and Han have very little in common outside of the bedroom, and even inside the bedroom she's discovered that things don't always work out quite as intensely or for as long as she'd like. Han certainly gives it his best shot, but it's always felt like there's always been some piece missing, and no amount of trying new positions and talking it through with him has changed that.

Perhaps all this time it's been that he's simply not her twin.

That brings her another bout of guilt and self doubt. Her attraction to Luke has always been complicated. He felt so young and innocent when they met. She was certain he'd run from her darkness if he ever got too close. She'd been young too, and she hadn't wanted to lead the sweet farmboy on. Han had felt like an easier choice, a no-strings attached type that knew what to do and wouldn't ask complicated questions. Somewhere along the way she'd fallen in love with him, or the idea of him, but it hadn't erased her initial attraction to Luke. Now Luke is older, wiser, and full of as much darkness as she is. He'll never be frightened off by her, she knows that know. Naive as he might've once he, he never would've left her. Even that's part of why she'd never given in to him in the first place. _She_ hadn't been ready.

Discovering he was her brother had helped put some of her desires to rest, but they had still burned there, deep in her heart. The 'what if' tickled her mind, curious to know how they might have weathered the reveal of their birth if she'd given into her desires in the long months they spent together while Han was frozen in carbonite. She wondered if Han hadn't been captured and about to die if she have ever felt pushed to even say _those_ words to him in the first place.

And now, it's clear. Her attraction to Luke has always been there because he's her twin brother. Whatever else she may have said or done doesn't matter. They're meant to be together. He'll always be her twin brother, and the knowledge that they were supposed to rule Alderaan together as Royal Divine Twins adds to the gnawing, growing hole of loss that has existed inside her since Alderaan was destroyed.  
\--

Leia keeps her secret.

For now, it's too raw to risk telling anyone. She allows herself the fantasy of the 'what if?' but doesn't push it any further. There's no chance anyway, as both she and Luke, as well as Han and Lando and many of the other war heroes, are paraded from Core world to Core world, giving interviews and speeches, and carrying on military briefing after briefing with very little downtime in between. The war is over, but there are still battles to fight, and as much as Leia wants to play that she's a princess engaged to her beloved Divine Twin, she doesn't have the luxury.

Two months after the destruction of the second Death Star, Leia finds herself on Arcitrus, a forested world not too populous and not too far from the Core. There's a gathering of survivors of Alderaan and somewhat against her better judgment she's allowed herself to be talked into going.

"It's not that I don't want to see them," she tells Relk, the man assigned as her aide. "I just don't want them thinking I'm going to be someone that I'm not. I don't want to disappoint them."

"You could never disappoint anyone," Relk tells her as he helps her finish pulling on her ceremonial cloak.

Leia thinks about kind, rough, funny Han, who she hasn't seen for nearly three weeks, and sweet, once sunny and now somber Luke, who she hasn't seen in at least six, and wonders how disappointed they'd be if they knew all the twisted thoughts in her head.

She dreads everything about Arcitrus as she prepares--she dreads the Alderaanian mourning braids she spent all morning weaving, she dreads the ceremonial cloak she no longer feels worthy to wear, she dreads the speech she wrote to try and comfort a too-small group of survivors when she's been unable to even comfort herself. She dreads the responsibility that has somehow fallen upon her shoulders, and the illogical, unavoidable guilt she bears over the destruction of the planet itself. She dreads that she wishes Luke were here with her, dreads that she didn't invite Han, and she dreads the conversation she'll have to have soon with both of them. She dreads the very real thought that such a conversation might very well result in her losing them both.

She dreads it all right up until she takes the stage as directed and stands at the podium, looking out into a sea of eyes that reflect her sorrow. She is staggered by the depth and weight of the feelings; the immensity of their shared tragedy. There's roughly a thousand people gathered before her, from all walks of life: politicians and farmers, the rich and the poor, the young and the old, and they all share one thing in common. One terrible, insurmountable quirk of fate. They were all off-world when the Death Star attacked. 

There's no reason to it. There's no way to comprehend why some survived and some didn't. There's no way to even begin to understand the magnitude of the loss. No one Leia's ever spoken to has even begun to come close.

But every eye she meets understands. Every gaze writes the same novel of pain that resides in her heart. She doesn't have to say a word, standing there before them. There is a simple, rough understanding between each and every one of them that exists nowhere else. They lost everything together, and now what they have is only this. Each other.

"I didn't want to come here," she says after a silence that feels neither too long nor too quiet. "I didn't want to face you and pretend I had the words that could heal you." Her prepared, meaningless speech is forgotten in her pocket. "I didn't think I wanted to see you, and I felt almost certain that you didn't want to see me." She smiles sadly. "I was wrong. You didn't come here to see me, or to listen to my speech. You came for this. For us. This shared, unspoken grief that touches us all. No one understands... but I do. We do." She sees people nodding in the audience, and finds herself nodding back. "I understand now. Alderaan isn't gone. It's here, tonight, in this forest." She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. "I feel it in my soul. Alderaan isn't a _place_. It isn't a planet or a name. It's a home, and home is wherever we are." She opens her eyes. " _This_ is Alderaan. _We_ are Alderaan. And so long as we are together, so long as we are united and strong, so long as we remember, Alderaan will never be gone."

The applause is unexpected to Leia, and almost deafening. She leaves the stage in a bit of a daze, to be embraced by other survivors. Someone else goes to the podium to speak, but Leia doesn't hear it. She's wrapped up in too many emotions, and it's not until much later, when the speeches are over and food has been eaten that she starts coming back into herself. 

"We want you to lead us," Dorna, one of the survivors she's recently befriended, says. Her eyes are grave and serious, but full of warmth. "We've all discussed it, and there's no one else."

Leia laughs her off, shaking her head. "I'm flattered, but it's not that simple. I'm not even really an Organa. I was adopted, you know, and--"

"Nonsense," Radas, another new friend, says cutting her off. "You are Princess Leia Organa of the House of Alderaan. That's all there is to it. You are the daughter of the King and Queen. If they were gone and Alderaan were not, there'd be no question of your accession. Why should there be one now?"

"'Accession'?" Leia tries not to laugh again. "Accession to what?" Seeing their hurt faces, she softens. "Even if we establish a new colony here on Arcitrus, there are what, a thousand people here? Ten thousand survivors in all, most of whom have already settled on other worlds?" She shakes her head. "Don't you think my services would be better spent where I already am? Helping build the New Republic?"

"You could do that here," Radas says. "Like you would have before."

"When I had a family, I--" she begins and then trails off. She does still has a family. She has Luke, now. And... her gaze unfocuses at the thought. 

What if Luke agreed? 

The feeling sends a jolt of desire and deep, aching longing through her.

With Luke at her side--her Divine Twin--she could do it. In her mind, the path forward clears and suddenly makes sense. Without him there's no logic to it, but as Divine Twins, it's natural. It's simple. It's the only possible course of action for the future of Alderaan. But can it possibly come to fruition? 

"Princess?" Radas asks.

She clears the thoughts from her head. "I'll think about it," she says, pressing his lips together in thought. "There's a chance..." She hasn't told anyone from Alderaan that Luke is her twin, though she's sure the news will soon spread. It hasn't been something they've been trying to keep a secret. She leans in closer to Dorna and Radas. "You know Luke Skywalker is my brother, correct?"

"Yes, of course," Dorna says. "He'd be more than welcome to join us here."

She smiles warmly, feeling great affection for these two. They don't even know the truth, and already they are welcoming him. At last, opening her heart to the hope of the chance, she quietly confesses. "He's my twin."

Radas's smile freezes on his face, and his eyebrows raise. "He's... your _twin_? Your twin brother?"

She feels the energy starting to radiate off him. "Yes," she confirms, and she can't keep the excitement out of her voice now. These people are _her people_. These people understand the significance of it in a way that no one else in the galaxy could. The people share her foolish hope. "Please, don't say anything yet. I haven't talked to him about it at all... I haven't talked to him about anything in weeks, to be honest."

"But, you think there's a chance? He wasn't raised on Alderaan. He may not understand the significance of our customs..." Dorna excitedly says, almost whispering.

"No, he may not." Leia nods, and forces herself not to fan the flame in her heart. "But, I believe... there may be a chance."  
\--

She goes to Han first. It's the only way she can allow herself to proceed. Regardless of what happens with Luke, she has to clear her future with Han.

"Hey," he says when she steps into the bar. He slides deeper into the booth seat, making room for her. "Was startin' to think you weren't gonna show." His eyes scan her quickly. "Everythin' all right?"

She helps herself to a shot of Han's whiskey. "Yes." She shakes her head. "No. I don't know. I'm here to apologize."

Han's eyebrows raise and he tips another round into his glass. "That's new."

"I feel like lately I've been stringing you along, and that's not right. You've been such a good friend--companion--to me. You deserve better than that."

"Companion? Is that what we're calling it?"

"Han, please. I'm just trying to make sense of my life."

"So'm I." He nods and downs a gulp. 

Leia takes a deep breath. There's no way to tender what she's about to say, and no need to draw it out. She just needs to say it. "I don't think this... _us_... is going to work out."

There's a momentary sharp intake of air, Han's only sign of shock. Perhaps he'd seen it coming; had known this was what was about to happen. He nods a little. "All right. Had a thought that might be the case." He looks suddenly uncomfortable, like his clothes don't fit quite right. "Something I did? Didn't do?"

"No." She sighs, embarrassed by how relieved she feels now. "Maybe. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Han smiles wryly. "War ends and you realize there are a lot more successful, stable men out there to have? I understand."

"It's not like that," she starts, then finds herself shaking her head again. "It's not _not_ like that either. I love you. I do." She meets his eye, though it isn't exactly easy. "I'm just not _in_ love with you. I'm not sure I can be, anymore. And that's not fair... not to either of us." She looks at him, trying to read his real emotions on his beautiful, stoic face. "Say something."

"Not much to say." Han presses his lips tightly together, but only briefly. "No use in fighting for your affections?"

Leia smiles sadly. She wants to touch him; to hug him reassuringly, but she knows she can't. She's breaking up with him, and although his unmoving expression doesn't show it, she knows deep down he's hurting. "I wouldn't mind seeing you try... but I don't think it'd help." 

"It was fun, though, wasn't it?" He glances at her.

Her affection is clear. "It was fun. It was more than fun. Han, you saved my life. In more ways than one. I don't know how I could have gotten through some of those nights without you there..."

Han looks away, drumming his fingers on his glass. "Glad I could be of service to the Alliance."

She wants to chide him for his attitude, but how can she? She's breaking his heart. "It wasn't like that." She sighs. Maybe it was like that, at first. Later, it wasn't. It was something complicated, and it's kept mutating as time has rolled on. When he doesn't say anything, she lowers her gaze. "Do you hate me?"

"No." He leans back in the booth. "I don't think I ever could." He looks at her, really looks at her, as if it's the last time he'll ever get the chance. "You gonna take 'em up on that New Alderaan thing?"

"I'm thinking about it," she admits, not even asking how he heard about it. He has his ways, and it's good to not have to tell him everything. 

"Dunno why, but I didn't think you would be into it."

Leia presses her lips together, not sure how much she wants to tell him, especially before she's had a chance to talk to Luke. If, as she believes, her destiny really is with Luke though, Han will find out soon enough. "Alderaan has a strange history when it comes to royal twins," she starts, unable to look at him as she says it. "I haven't spoken to Luke about it yet, and he may not be interested, but... if he is..." She feels that warm, exciting tingle as it rolls through her body, and has to close her eyes to push it down. "I'd like to rule New Alderaan--or whatever they're calling it--with him." She swallows and glances up at Han.

His eyes are on her, and it's like he can see directly into her soul; as if he knows her thoughts as clearly as if she'd spoken them. As if he'd known the truth all along. "You and Luke... Royal Divine Twins, huh?"

Her heart skips a beat. "You know?"

Han finishes the whiskey in his glass. "It's not exactly an Alderaanian secret, is it? I'm not as uneducated as you think. And as soon as he said you were twins... and you didn't know..."

"You were testing the waters," she realizes. In a way, Han sealed his own fate by telling her. She shakes her head. "I would have found out eventually."

"I know. I thought..." Han shrugs. "Well, it doesn't matter now what I thought."

"I'm sorry," she says, and she finds she's apologizing for more than she means.

"What if he says no?"

Leia's smile is sad. "I'll deal with that when it happens." She closes her eyes, feeling Luke's warmth from lightyears away. She's afraid, but in her heart, she trusts. He won't say no.

"You've always known, haven't you?"

"I think so, yes. Deep down... We weren't ready before. Maybe we still aren't now... but I think we've both reached a point where it could work. I'd like to see it work."

"Can't say I'm thrilled about it, for my own selfish reasons, but... y'know. I wish you two the best. Happiness."

"Thank you," she says, deep and sincere. "I wish that for you, too. All the happiness."

Han doesn't say anything. He just manages a smile that doesn't quite touch his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes another two months for the stars to align in such a way that Luke's schedule clears enough to match with Leia's. She's requested him to visit her on Arcitrus, where the Alderaanian survivors have started construction on a new capital city, and he's made excuse after excuse to put off his visit. It's only a sternly worded plea from Leia that finally gets him to agree to come, and then only for one night. It will have to do.

His arrival is greeted with a royal welcome. Nothing nearly as grand as a royal state visit on Alderaan would have been, but for a small group of survivors with not much to share, they welcome him with as much greatness as they can muster. Leia's made no statements or announcements, but word spread quickly that Princess Leia's brother is actually her _twin_ , and there's not a survivor among them that doesn't know what potential prosperity that means. They treat him as if he's already their king.

"That was a bit much, wasn't it?" Luke says self-consciously once he's finally alone with Leia in the modern new capital building. 

A royal palace is being built--small, but with lots of room for expansion--but for now she's living in a spacious suite on the upstairs floors of the newly built capital building. She's dressed in a semi-sheer white ceremonial gown as is expected of a Divine Sister to greet her Divine Brother, though she knows he doesn't know the significance. 

She finds she can't look at him too directly; his radiance is too blinding to her now that she knows the truth. "They're very keen on keeping the old traditions alive," she says, and it's not a lie. She's also very happy to wear the Divine Sister's gown and watch as his eyes try not to linger too long on her body. "It's so good to see you. I hope the ceremony didn't make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine. Just something I'll have to get used to when I visit I guess." 

She goes to embrace him, intentionally pressing her body against his, and pays very close attention to his reaction. "It should be a little less formal from here on out." He pulls away sooner than Leia'd like, but she thinks she's knows why. She feels somewhat guilty about the way she's laying this all out; like an ambush. "How have you been? I almost thought you'd been avoiding me..."

"I'm all right." He paces a little, stopping when he gets to the window. He's dressed in all black still, his figure slim and compact as he's silhouetted against the light streaming in. "Lots of people I don't want to see are eager to get me to talk to them."

"I hope I'm not on that list."

He glances over his shoulder at her. "Never." His eyes don't linger on her though, quickly scanning the rest of the suite. "Where's Han?"

A strange needle lances through her. "You didn't hear?" Somehow she thought he would have. Somehow, some part of her thought perhaps he'd know everything. He'd just know and understand all of her intentions, and he'd show up and sweep her right off her feet, like in her childhood fantasies. Then again, what if he has known all this time, and that's why he's put off seeing her for two months? "I... we..." She lowers her gaze. Just say it. "We split up."

" _What_? Why?"

"I thought you knew," Leia said. "I thought everyone knew..." It'd certainly made the holonews more than once. The dashing rogue smuggler and the lost princess were a tabloid special and their breakup had taken center stage for several weeks.

"I try to watch as little of the news as possible." He turns toward her. "Is everything all right? I... would have come sooner if I'd known there was something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, Luke." She smiles down the lump in her throat. He's so beautiful there, framed in the light. She hasn't seen him since she learned the real truth of their relationship--that they're twins--and she's glad she hadn't. Her body is positively thrumming for him in a way that she'd always forced herself to ignore before. Now, knowing they're Divine Twins, she can't stop her arousal. "Come here." She sits on the white sofa in the middle of the room. "Sit with me."

Hesitating at first, Luke finally approaches and sits down beside her. His eyes look everywhere but at her. "You've already built a lot of the city... I'm impressed."

"Luke," she says, cutting off his small talk. "Look at me."

He does, briefly, then averts his eyes.

It feels like a knife wound. "Luke... what's wrong?" If he knew the truth and it disgusted him, he wouldn't have come, would he? "Are you mad at me?"

"No." He laughs softly. "No. How could I be mad at you?"

His words alleviate some of her fears, and yet... "Then... why won't you look at me?" Is it the gown? It's sheer, but it's not indecent, and Luke had never shown this sort of behavior to her before, not even when she'd been wearing that slave dancer’s outfit at Jabba's.

His eyes slowly return to her, crystal blue and clear, and they don't look away again. 

It almost takes Leia's breath away, having his solid gaze locked on hers. More than ever before it feels like he's looking into the core of her, reading her very essence. How can he not know everything in her mind and heart? "Have you ever heard the _Legend of the Twin Stars_?" she finds herself almost whispering.

"No."

This time, she lowers her gaze. Having his eyes on her so intently is too much. "It's an old, famous Alderaanian legend. My parents used to read it to me when I was a little girl, and when I was older I'd act out the legend in the palace corridors, roping teddy bears and stable boys into my court..." She smiles sadly. She'd entertained those fantasies until she was sixteen or so, and finally got a real boyfriend and gave up the dream of a Divine Twin. And now, here she is... 

"Caellia and Caele they were called," she continues. "Twin stars that came to light on the same night, burning ten times brighter than all the other stars in the sky. They burned for ten years, and the kingdom fell into despair during that time--war and famine and plague. Sickness took the king and the children and rendered the queen barren. She was said to have cried for three thousand nights, begging the twin stars to spare her kingdom, and on the three-thousand-and-first day the two stars faded. That night, twin children arrived at the castle, a boy and a girl. Their names, the children said, were Caellia and Caele, just like the stars. Most of the legends say they were about five, old enough to talk and remember where they came from, but not old enough to explain how they got there or how to get back.

"The queen adopted them and raised them as her own. The twins were close. Closer than any twins perhaps had ever been. They were equals and opposites all at once. They were two sides of the same whole: light and dark, fire and ice, even sometimes good and bad, but together they balanced each other perfectly. The kingdom prospered under their rule. They married each other and had a dozen children between them, each named for one of the twelve major constellations in the sky... Ever since then, in times of great turmoil, Divine Twins have come to rule Alderaan and always... _always_... they have made the world prosper in their wake." Her eyes lift again to look at Luke. "My mother was said to be a direct descendant of Caellia and Caele, and that there have been half a dozen Royal Divine Twins in the line in the thousands of years between then and now."

He is staring at her with such an open expression, she's not sure what to make of it. Finally, he says in a very quiet voice, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think I'm Caellia," she replies, hesitantly reaching out to touch his hand, "and you're my Caele."

Their fingers interlace together, and his touch is so warm and inviting Leia almost pushes her body into his right then and there, to feel that heat pressed up against her cool skin.

His eyes dart back and forth as he studies her face, trying to read her intentions and thoughts. She opens herself to him completely, begging him to know her mind. To understand her heart so she doesn't have to explain it; to face his rejection. "Luke, please," she whispers after an unbearable silence. "Say something."

"I love you," he whispers, and her soul leaps out of her body at his words. "I've tried to stop, ever since..." He shakes his head. "Before then, even. Since I knew you gave your heart to Han. I've tried to stop, but I couldn't."

"Oh, Luke," she begins, aching for him. "I didn't give my heart away. I shared it. I kept it warm, waiting for you..."

Luke laughs, and his eyes are wet. "All this time, I was keeping my distance... trying to deal with the pain of reality..."

She smiles, brilliant, the sun coming out after a year of rain. "I thought you might be disgusted by me..."

"Never," he whispers. "I've thought so long and hard about it, and... it doesn't matter to me." He hesitates a moment, then feeling her hand tightening in his, he pulls her hand to his lips, crushing his mouth to her skin. 

It's the most erotic sensation she's ever felt, and her body throbs at the pleasure just the slightest bit of moisture from his lips gives her. "My parents knew," she says, needing to explain it all to him. "They knew we were twins. They never told me, but they must've known. They made sure I knew the legends. They made sure I'd be ready to accept my destiny when we finally found each other. They knew we would. That we were destined to this--to rule Alderaan together--as Divine Twins..."

His eyes, hooded with lust, suddenly widen. "Rule Alderaan?"

"Yes," she says breathlessly, and wants nothing more in the world than for him to keep kissing her hand. "That's why they welcomed you the way they did. That's why I'm wearing this gown... everyone here knows we're twins, knows the legends... They know our destiny, and they are so desperate to have us accept it together. To rebuild Alderaan together. To prosper and grow with us."

She can see the reality of her offer as it plays across his face, the disbelief, the hope, the confusion and desire. Before he can gather his thoughts, she puts her other hand on his face, cupping his cheek. Her fingers slide back into his hair so she can pull him closer. She doesn't kiss him, not yet, but she gets close. "We've both always known this was inevitable, haven't we?" she asks, her soft breath washing over his lips. "We weren't ready before, and then we denied ourselves because we thought it was wrong... but now the truth has freed us." She closes her eyes. "Luke..."

He surges against her, a tidal wave crashing into her, and his mouth is on hers, of his own volition. A thousand sunrises have never been so beautiful, a thousand desserts never so sweet. His passion rivals the sea, rivals the heart of the sun, rivals the churning Core itself. His kiss is life, and Leia tries to meet him with just as much passion. She's overwhelmed by the magnitude of Luke's love for her. It's blinding in its brilliance and she doesn't know how he could ever hide it from her.

The fact that he even tried causes her to gasp against him in grief. "I love you," she says in return, realizing she hadn't yet. "I love you, Luke. I'm sorry. I love you." Her hands go to him, touching and pulling him closer, needing to feel him against her, needing him to feel her intensity for him, even if she feels pale in comparison to his radiance.

They open to each other, and the kiss is everything Leia's ever dreamed of and more. It floods her barren soul and makes her fertile. She clutches Luke to her as they kiss, and she can hardly believe it can feel so good and right, so pure and righteous. How had they not given into this sooner?

"Leia," Luke gasps when she gives him a moment to breath. His mouth falls to her neck, his hands to her waist.

"Say you'll stay," she whispers, running her fingers through his hair. "Say you'll rule with me."

"I'll stay," Luke says, and Leia thinks he'd agree to anything she asked him right now. "I'll never leave you alone again."

" _Oh_ ," Leia says, and the words are salve for her soul.

Whatever once kept Luke at bay has shattered completely now. His hands are on her body like they can't get enough. His fingers easily pull open her sheer gown like it was designed, exposing her bare body to him. She put nothing on underneath, in hopeful preparation of this. His breath becomes even more ragged and rough seeing her fully exposed.

"It's yours," she says encouragingly, pulling him closer. "I'm yours."

His lips kiss her neck, worshipfully, and he works his way down, ghosting over her collar until his mouth is at her nipple and she pushes her chest forward, eagerly. Then his mouth is on the bud, his tongue swirling, and her hips surge forward. Her hands in his hair grasp and she lets out a moan that surprises her. She's never been so sexually responsive before. She's never felt her nipples so tender and sensitive. 

"Yes, Luke," she encourages. Saying his name only adds to her arousal; to the reality of what's happening. "Oh..." Her cunt positively aches the harder his sucks her nipple. She's never experienced anything like it. "More... Luke... Oh, Luke. I need you..."

He doesn't have to ask what she means. He knows. Their minds are open to each other, and what little Force experience she has meets his and merges. Their twinness expands it and magnifies it.

Suddenly Luke's strong, powerful arms are around her, wrapped around her waist and he's lifting her up, off the couch. Her gown flutters to the ground as he carries her to the big bed that fills half the room. He puts her down on in and she lets out a groan of almost disbelief as he immediately moves on top of her, still fully dressed.

Just having his weight pressing into her makes her shudder with arousal. Her hands touch his arms, feeling the bunched muscles, and then trail down over his back. His mouth is on her other nipple now, and her hips surge again, rocking into him. She feels his hardness, trapped between the layers of his clothes, and she rolls her body against it again. A mad lust has taken over her body. "Luke, please," she begs, and her hands fumble at the waist of his pants, trying to find the fastener.

His knees push into the mattress on either side of her and he lifts his hips to help her unbutton and unzip, pulling his pants and underclothes down together, then pulls his shirt off. "Are you sure?" he asks, once he's pushed away the clothes and his hard cock is freed.

"Yes," Leia says and finds him, wrapping her hands around his length, stroking him until his eyes roll back. "I'm yours, Luke," she says, scooting under him on the bed so she can spread her legs open wide. "All of me. Especially here." She drags the head of his cock down, to taste her wetness.

His arms tremble under his own weight as he groans. His eyes meet hers, hooded and dilated with arousal. "If you get pregnant--"

The arousal at the thought makes Leia's hips rock up against his cock. " _Yes_. Get me pregnant, Luke." She knows it's not what he expected her to say. "It's all right," she reassures him, sliding his cock between her wetness, showing him where to push into her. "You're my twin. My Divine Twin..." She rolls her hips encouragingly. "You're _supposed_ to get me pregnant."

Her words, her confidence, and her actions prove too much for him to resist. One moment his arms are trembling from the exertion of keep himself still, and then next he's pushing into her, spreading her open, filling her endless, aching emptiness with his light.

"Yes," she gasps, wrapping her legs around him. Her hips buck into him as he begins to pump into her. "Oh, Luke, yes... fill me..." 

Luke's breath is hot and ragged in her ear as he does, and the noises he makes are music to her. They fit together perfectly. Better than Leia ever dreamed, and not only does his body fill her, but his light, too. The pieces of her that were missing all these years are in him. Her twin is her other half, and like this she suddenly, finally, feels complete. 

Leia whimpers as she pulls him to her, her hands pressing hard into his back, keeping him close. "That's it," she gasps as she feels her twin's body starting to stiffen, as his thrusts become stronger and more erratic. Neither of them are going to last long this first time, and she loves that he's as overwhelmed as she is. "Come inside me," she breathes into his ear. "As deep as you can."

Her words give him one final burst of energy and his thrusts become harder and deeper. He lifts her hips off the bed to angle her, until he's bottoming out inside her, causing Leia to whimper at the pleasured intensity of it. The bed rocks into the wall at the force of his thrusts, and then Luke cries out, low and deep and animalistic as his orgasm over takes him. He grips her hard, buries his cock as deeply inside her possible, and unloads his seed into the divot of his twin sister's cervix, spasming violently as he does.

Around him, Leia's legs tremble and quake as her orgasm hits at the same time, pulled out of her at the very moment he released. They come together, linked like the Divine Twins they are, and as she feels his seed blasting into her, her own orgasm begins to magnify. She's never come like this before, without even once touching her clit, and it's so overwhelmingly powerful and good and right that for a moment she can't breath. She can't do anything but let her body convulse with orgasms, her cunt milking her brother's cock into her. 

"Leia," he groans as she pulls another stream of seed out of him, and in return she gasps, "Luke!"

He fills her with everything she's ever missed, and she holds him close when he finishes, keeping him there, soothing and loving.

His weight on her body is everything she's ever wanted, just heavy enough to keep her pinned down, secure and held, his cock buried deep inside her. She strokes his back, and kisses his ear and neck, wherever her mouth can reach. Even as her orgasm fades, she finds her affections have not been even slightly tempered. More than ever, they're alive and well. She was right. They're Divine Twins. They're meant for this.

"It feels right, doesn't it?" she asks, once she's caught her breath. "You, inside me... joining us together..."

Luke presses his hot cheek against her shoulder. "Nothing has ever felt more right..."

His words fill her to bursting. Her heart has literally never hurt with happiness so much. "I love you," she whispers, and the words alone aren't nearly enough to express how she feels, but they'll have to do.

"I love you," he echoes, and she feels his joy and radiance as it expands to envelop her as well.


	3. Chapter 3

They hold the wedding six months later, and only because any sooner was impossible due to the grand event the Alderaanian people want for the celebration. There are only some ten thousand remaining survivors from Alderaan, but upon hearing that Leia has a true twin brother, that he's Luke Skywalker savior of the galaxy and the last of the Jedi, and that they will be married and rule the new world together, Leia's almost positive they all descend on Arcitrus to celebrate.

Leia's six months pregnant by then, too, and absolutely radiant in the wedding dress they designed to show off her figure. The people are so proud of their Divine Twins. There isn't an Alderaanian that isn't moved to tears at the sight of Luke in his glowing white and gold brocade standing tall next to his pregnant twin sister, who is draped in gold and white silk. They are the picture of perfection together, a beacon of hope and life and joy. They are everything the survivors have needed and wanted. They draw forth all the old traditions and cement them into the future. Leia's pregnancy with Luke before the marriage is even sealed foretells to the people the great prosperities to come, and the thousand survivors that settled on Arcitrus soon swell to five thousand as more and more refugees join, bringing their families. Everyone wants to be part of the Divine Twins’ prosperity, and in doing so ensure that it succeeds.

"I could hardly keep my hands off you up there," Luke says that night, once they've managed to steal away from the celebrations for a quiet moment alone.

"I noticed," Leia says, swaying her hips and the rounded belly full of their child as she approaches him. "I think everyone noticed."

Luke does a shift of his own hips that tells Leia he's readjusting his swiftly hardening cock. "I love that they know. That they're happy for us..."

"Me too," Leia says, beginning to unbutton his fancy brocade shirt. "And now that you can touch me again, what's stopping you, Husband?"

Luke makes a sound at that which positively makes Leia's body hum. His hands go to her hips immediately, pulling up her dress hungrily until he tugs it off over her head. Her hair is still up in fancy wedding braids, encrusted with jewels, and a fine heirloom necklace--an exact replica of the one her own mother wore when she married her father--hangs around her neck, but the rest of her is laid bare now for Luke to appreciate.

His eyes worship her in the way she's always loved, stopping to appreciate most of all the rounded curve of her belly.

Stepping forward into him, she pulls his hands onto her body, where they belong. "Look at what you've done to me," she whispers huskily.

Luke's fingers fan out over her baby bump, mapping the new contours of her body, tracing the slight changes from when he touched her like this yesterday. Every movement is full of love and reverence. "You're so beautiful," he whispers.

"All because of you," she encourages, pressing closer to him. She manages to work his shirt all the way off, and drops the expensive tunic to the ground before starting on the fastener of his trousers.

"All because of _you_ ," he corrects, lifting his eyes off her belly to look at her. "This is all because of you... because you accepted me.

It's because of the Force, she thinks. It's because of destiny and fate and the wheel of fortune. It's because her parents were from Alderaan and raised her to want a Divine Twin. It's because Anakin had twins and wasn't allowed to raise them himself. It's all of that, and more. "Kiss me, Husband," she demands, shaking her head clear of the myriad of thoughts.

He does, and he's hungrier and more loving then maybe he's even been. His hands on her pregnant belly are firm and loving, his mouth eager. 

Leia walks him back into the bed and once he sits she straddles him. It should be cherished, this first time making love as legal Husband and Wife, but Leia just wants him inside her. She wants to feel that connection between them that is deeper and more satisfying than anything else in the galaxy. She positions herself over him, pleased with how her belly is finally starting to get in the way of this position, and sinks down onto his hardness with a breathy moan. "Oh, Luke..."

His hands move from her belly to her hips, guiding as he rocks up into her. "Leia," he says, in that way of worshipping her by just saying her name. "Leia, my wife." His hips surge at the word.

"Luke," she encourages. "My husband. Father of my child..."

"Leia!" His eyes lock on hers as his hips start going into overdrive.

Already he's so close and Leia might be disappointed if she didn't love knowing that she can bring him to his pleasure this quickly and easily. She also knows it won't be the only time they make love tonight. "My husband," she croons, rolling her hips the way she knows he likes. She wraps her arms around his head, burying her fingers in his hair. "Father of my child," she echoes, moaning as Luke's tempo picks up even faster. "My... my D-divine T-twin b-brother!"

Her fingers dig into his skin as she feels him unleash his load inside her, his hips spasming erratically from the force of his orgasm. She rides him hard, shaking with her own orgasm, whimpering into his ear, which sends him shooting up into her again. Sparks fly through the room, and not just from the spots in her eyes. She swears the Force itself manifests when they make love, filling the air with shimmery mist. 

"I love you," she whispers into his ear, rocking into him slowly still, pressing her breasts and belly against his chest.

"I love you," he repeats, echoing. He's her reflection, her mirror, her other half. "Now and forever." He kisses her neck, then her mouth when she moves to let him.

Their bodies continue to pulse and throb together in the afterglow of their shared orgasm. She's so happy to at last be legally wed, while his baby grows inside her. "Now and forever," she responds because she is his echo, his reflection, his Divine Sister.

They make love twice more that night, before curling up around each other in the big martial bed, staring into each other's eyes, Luke's hand in its usual place on her belly. They've fallen asleep together that way every night for the last six months, but somehow, it feels more special than ever before. Somehow, being married legally with the entire galaxy cheering them on makes it all more real, more peaceful and more special. They sleep joyous in each other's arms, happily married Divine Twins.  
\-- 

The celebration lasts for two weeks, with everyone wanting to see and touch the Divine Twins in person. Even the New Republic, which was not at all happy to lose Leia, let alone to see her engage in an incestuous affair with the last Jedi Master in the galaxy, has cameras and correspondents there for every minute of it. The Core worlds especially eat up the royal wedding, and the joy that radiates out of the growing city. No one can deny the positive response Luke and Leia's union has caused for the rebirth of New Alderaan. Even those opposed to the incestuous pairing can see how happy the couple are; how good and righteous they will rule; how already prosperous the Divine Twins have made New Alderaan.

The doctors check the baby constantly, and like Leia knew, there are no problems. The child is healthy, growing big and strong, protected not only by her parents' Divine Twinness, but by the very Force itself. She will be strong and powerful, cared for and raised by the two most beloved parents in all the galaxy.

They name her Bellara after the first constellation in the Alderaanian sky, and her siblings take the names of the rest of the constellations until all twelve are named--even the twins. The Divine Twins giving birth to their own set of Divine Twins creates a uproarious celebration that lasts nearly a year. Such an event is unprecedented and heralds a prosperous future unlikely any ever before in Alderaanian history. 

Within twenty years the population has swelled to nearly a million between survivors returning and procreating nearly as proliferatively as their Divine Twins and new settlers arriving to partake of the abundance of prosperity. The paperwork to officially rename Arcitrus as New Alderaan begins and the capital city is reconstructed as near identical to the original as possible.

Late at night, when the snows start and Leia stands at the window of the bedroom she shares with Luke, looking out over a vista that reminds her so much of her childhood while her twelfth child nurses happily at her breast, she finds her heart filled to bursting with love and happiness.

Luke slides his arms around her from behind, nudging her cord of hair aside to place a kiss upon her neck, and joins her gazing out at the snow-dusted city.

"It still amazes me," she says as she leans back into his arms. "That I could be this happy. Feel this fulfilled..."

Their children are Jedi. Their love is accepted. The planet is flourishing. The Empire is defeated. Their connection is stronger than ever. Peace reigns.

"Sometimes, not often but sometimes, I think I'm going to wake up again in my little bed back on Tatooine, and all of this will have been a dream," Luke says. "Then, I roll over and see you asleep next to me, feel your presence in the Force, touch the minds of our children, and know it's all real. It's forever." He smiles against her skin. "And it's all because of you."

Leia laughs softly, careful not to disturb their nursing baby. "It's all because of _you_ , my sunny farmboy."

"No. I'd be nothing if not for you. Certainly not this." His gaze lifts to stare at the windows. It isn't the snowy city he's looking at, but their translucent reflection in the windowpane. It shows a blissful couple in their forties, holding each other and the youngest of their twelve children.

She meets his gaze in the reflection, smiling serenely. "It's all because of _us_."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Luke asks, kissing her shoulder. "You should really get some sleep..."

Leia leans back even more into his arms, almost dreamily. "I can't believe it's really finally happening..."

"You did it," he says. The approval has come through from the New Republic--they can finally, officially rename Arcitrus into New Alderaan, and it's all because of Leia's dynasty.

"It's all because of _us_ ," she says again. "Didn't I tell you?"

"So you did."  
\--

Twenty-thousand people flood the streets for the renaming ceremony, most of them residents of the planet, but not all of them. Among the crowd, in the special reserved seating for friends and family, Leia is so happy to see Han and his wife and children. Lando and his family are there, too and Chewbacca, of course. Wedge has come in, and many others from their life twenty years ago when they were important members of the New Republic. These are faces that were missing at their wedding, which came too quickly for many to readily embrace. Now, twenty years on and with great prosperity behind them and the promise of even more in front of them, the old friends have returned.

And there are also twelve beautiful Organa-Skywalker children there, the oldest--nearly twenty--holding her newborn sister.

Leia is radiant on stage, dressed in a glowing white gown that trails down the steps behind her, and glittering gold accents. She wears the queen's golden jewelry, as well as a very special piece Luke gifted her for the occasion. He stands beside her in a matching white suit, with golden touches, and both of them wear the golden crowns of office that have since been created for the new rulers of New Alderaan. 

Although they reign together, and are both considered children of Alderaan, Leia is the figurehead; she makes the speeches. Luke eternally supports her, a shining knight and protector always standing beside her, but she is the queen, and the twenty-thousand spread before them, and the billions watching via the holonet, fall into a hush as she takes the podium.

"Two decades ago," she says after taking a deep, steadying breath and slightly shifting her hips, "I stood on a stage not too far from this one, and reluctantly addressed a small crowd of survivors that had gathered on this planet in the hopes of starting a new life here. My heart, until I took that stage, was not in it. I did not believe Alderaan could be rebuilt. I did not think we-- _I_ \--could heal from that lost. I was wrong. Standing on that stage twenty years ago I felt--as I do again now--the truth of what it means to be Alderaanian. Alderaan isn't a place, it's a people. It isn't a name, it's a feeling. It's our heart. We can never replace that which was lost, but we can--and have--survived. We have thrived!"

There is a chorus of cheers from the audience, almost deafening, and yet they quiet after she raises a hand for calm. Her heart is beating in joy, her body positively trembling with her love. "We have thrived," she repeats again, nodding, letting it sink in. Her eyes drift over to her twelve children, glowing in the sun. Her love and joy for them, and the husband she made them with, eclipses even their radiance. Her body positively thrums with excited energy. "We have thrived because you believed in me... and you believed in me because I believed in you." She holds her hand out for Luke, who smiles so knowingly at her it makes her legs weak. He supports her with a strong hand on her back as she brings him up to the podium beside her. It takes a moment for her to recapture her breath, but she feels a hundred times stronger with his hand on her body in front of the whole galaxy. "We have honored the old traditions," she says, pressing her legs together to stand taller. "We have kept the ways of our ancestors, and we have been blessed. I have been blessed a dozen times over," she says, leaning back into Luke, "and so have many of you. We have prospered. 

"We have all prospered," she repeats again, after the crowd had settled from another cheer. With Luke's hand on her, his presence all around her, inside her, she has no fears. She has no doubts. This is the righteous path. This is where she belongs. "And because of your faith and your trust and your belief in me, we will continue to prosper. Our children will continue our tradition," she says, and her eyes flicker briefly to her own set of Divine Twins--Arel and Arellia--who look so much like young versions of her and Luke it brings tears of joy to her eyes and makes her whole body ache in bliss. "So long as we trust in each other, in Alderaan, in the Force, we will thrive. We will honor those who came before us. We have overcome the worst darkness a people could endure, and we have bounced back with greatness.

"And so, it is with extreme honor and pride and joy that I officially, legally, and for all time rename this world for us--and for the generations that will follow us into eternity--New Alderaan!"

The roar of cheers is deafening. 

An officiate steps forward holding the official document, which Leia signs with a flourish. The cheering continues to rise, and when Luke takes her into his arms and deeply kisses her there in front of the whole universe, she gasps hard and can hear the roar crescendo around her--through her and _in_ her--again, full of exuberance and life, echoing down into her very core. 

All is right. All is finally healed. They have eclipsed the legend. The righteous brilliance vibrates out from her soul, a jubilant radiance that infuses all things, blasting out and out, into the galaxy, the universe and the expectant glory of the Force itself.


End file.
